There is no such thing as happily ever after
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: Sequel to my "It all happens so fast." Mainly Kibbs, will contain TIVA and TABBY. Kate and Gibbs go on their first date, from there on things progresses and life goes on. Kate has to make some choices in life. ON HIATUS TILL WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER.
1. That's where it all starts

**A/N Soooo, this is a sequel to: it all happens so fast. Recommend you read that first.  
>Gonna be mainly KIBBS but there's no NCIS without the others.<br>So far, I've finished the first three chapters. I will try to post a chapter a week on Sunday (first will be the 25th). Most will be around 1.000 words. Unfortunately chapter 3 is just 500.**

**Disclaimer: No rights here, except for the rights that are stated in the constitution.**

**No beta, my mistakes are my own. (I'm dutch so you can bet on some.)**

_Previously:  
>Kate gave herself another look-over in the mirror. Yep, just about ready to wauw Gibbs. She was wearing a dark purple dress with dark-blue patterns on it. It ended just above her knee and fit her snugly. She was wearing heels and had her hair up with a few loose strands. She applied some last minute make-up just as the doorbell rang. He was picking her up, in a cab. Because he couldn't actually drive. She opened the door and they were both stunned. Gibbs' looked nothing short of drop dead sexy. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a black button-down shirt. They blue sling didn't look to bad with it. "You ready?" Gibbs kissed her cheek and took her arm in his.<em>

There was a silence after they had gotten into the cab. "You look beautiful Kate." She smiled at him, "You don't look half bad yourself, Jethro. Your jeans actually fit." He smiled nervously, after Abby found out they had a date she told him he had to buy jeans that fit and weren't a size too big. "Where are we going anyways? Had trouble picking out a dress too wear without knowing my destination" He looked at her and gave her a goofy smile. "You'll see."

They pulled up in front of a nice little restaurant, from the outside Kate thought it was cozy. The owner greeted them as they walked inside, apparently he knew Gibbs really well. "Jethro! It's great to see you again! It has been such a long time." Gibbs smiled at him, "Yes, yes it has. This is Katherine. Kate this is John" Kate extended her hand for him. "It's nice to meet you John." He smiled at her and they talked for a minute or two. "Well, enough talking. Let's get you to a table shall we?"

After they were seated Kate's curiosity got the better of her. "So, you know the waiter well." "Owner, John is the owner." "Ow, so you come here a lot?" He looked down and to the right. He had hoped John wouldn't be so, John. He hadn't been here for a while. "Not really." He didn't want to bring it up, but he was pretty sure she would keep prying. He comes here ones a year nowadays, he used to come here more often. "But you used to?" "A long while ago." He took a sip off water, hoping to keep her from asking more about it. Sensing he didn't really want to talk about visiting this restaurant she changed the subject back to John. "So this is where you met John?" he shook his head. "No, I met john" He was interrupted, John brought them their menus. "Taking a bullet for me is how he met me." Kate's eyes averted from John towards Jethro's "He tends to do that." John smiled and left again to oversee things.

"You took a bullet for a stranger?" "He was on my team, it was a reflex. The idiot wasn't wearing a vest." She smiled and shoved her salad around a little before eating it. "You really like salad?" "You don't?" "Not really." She smiled, John must've known because he didn't get any salad with his plate.

They talked about this and that, and by the time the dessert arrived Kate was having one of the best dates she ever had. She found out a couple of things, they could talk about pretty much anything, he makes her laugh and they could sit in comfortable silence. If she didn't know any better she would say that she.. "Kate?" She looked up. "Are you ok? You look, distracted." "Lost in thought." She smiled and took a bite.

She flat out laughed as he tried to put his coat on. "What so funny?" "Everything you do with one arm, you do very poorly Gibbs." He glared at her. "What? It's true." He put, or tried to put, his coat on again. Kate helped him into it. He didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a choice.

While they were in the cab, sitting in comfortable silence, all Kate could do is think. Should she let him kiss her? –God knows she's been dreaming of that- Should she ask him in? Would he have expectations of her? What if he didn't have as much fun on this date as she did? What if she tried to kiss him and he turned away! God, she would be so embarrassed.

She turned to look at him and found him smiling at her. "What are you worrying about?" "I'm not worrying." "Yes, you are. What are you worrying about?" "I'm not worrying." "You know for a former NCIS agent and former USSS agent you are a VERY bad liar." "I was just thinking, am I not allowed to think?" "You know, I was thinking too." "You? You can think?" He glared. "Want to know what I have been thinking about all night?" She nodded. He smiled at her and leaned in. When she didn't turn away he kissed her tentatively.

She smiled. "I was thinking the exact same thing." "No, you were worried I wasn't going to kiss you." Her cheeks turned a little red.  
>"This is you" She looked out the window. "Yeah, do you.. I'll see you tomorrow?" "You probably will." He kissed her one more time and smiled as she got out off the cab. "Goodnight, Kate." "Night, Jethro"<p>

She hung up her coat and sat onto the couch. 'damn, I should've asked him in. At least then I could make sure he wasn't working on his boat and popping stitches again.' She looked at her phone, she wanted to text him that he better not try to work on that boat. But then she realized he didn't know how to text, so he probably didn't know how to read one either. So instead she decided to text her sister, she was always complaining Kate didn't share enough.

_Ok, so maybe I do have a crush on Jethro.._

**A/N writing the date was really hard! Hope I didn't mess it up too much! You know, I appreciate you pushing the review button.**


	2. Get your mind out of the gutter!

**A/N Gibbs ooc, well we don't actually know Gibbs in love/teasing mood.. so it might just be a really good Gibbs. So one of my reviewers told me that it might be less confusing to put each persons sentences on a different line, personally I think that's REALLY annoying when people do it. But let me know what you think.**

Previously:

_But then she realized he didn't know how to text, so he probably didn't know how to read one either. So instead she decided to text her sister, she was always complaining Kate didn't share enough. _

_Ok, so maybe I do have a crush on Jethro.._

Rachel smiled as she read the text. 'So she finally developed some common sense.' She called him Jethro, her baby sister never called him Jethro.

_You're texting late. :O have you had some kind of date with him?_

Kate could kill her sister right now, all she wanted to do was share a part of her life with her sister and then that happens. Gossip, and she could see her gloat from more than 1.000 miles away! She didn't know if she should answer. Well, she's not going to stop asking if she ignored her. Because she would just send another text if it took Kate too long.

_I know you're reading my text Kate!_

See, that's the first. There would be many more if she didn't answer quick.

_Geez, keep your panties on Rach. Yes, we went on a date. Yes, I had fun. And yes, we kissed. Now, is that enough to keep you off my back? I'm sorry I texted you in the first place._

Rachel smiled, she knew she wanted to talk about it. She was such a girl and didn't really have female friends she was close with.

_Get over it, you just want to gossip and brag about your date. And you know it! Now, dish out the dirt! Where did you go? What kind of car does he drive?_

Kate frowned, was she such a girl? Yes, yes she was.

_Right now, he's not driving any kind of car. He got shot. They had to stitch his shoulder. He's not really allowed to do anything. But I think he's probably working on his boat. Anyway, going to bed now. You can question me tomorrow._

She put on her pajamas and got into her bed. Her cold, big and mostly lonely bed. She couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning. She glanced over at her nightstand and noticed it wasn't even midnight. Maybe she should call him, he would probably still be awake. 'But he needs sleep, and if he's sleeping I'll wake him.' She got up and got dressed.

She was sitting in her car in front of his house. The light in his basement was on. Damn, he was working on his boat. She walked up to his house and tried the door, open. Of course, like getting shot isn't enough. He would like to be mugged as well. She closed it silently and heard some noises come from the basement. She sneaked inside his basement and watched him from the door. His sling was on the couch and he was sanding the boat. Using both of his arms.

"You know, that sling has to be around your arm to make it work."

He smiled. "Couldn't stay away from me?" She walked down the stairs.

"I don't want you to start bleeding and die on the floor." He dropped his tool and walked towards her.

"That why you came?" He raised his right hand to her ear. She swatted his arm.

"Put that sling back on, or you will never find out!" He smiled, but didn't make a move. "I mean it Jethro!"

"I know you do. You know, I was disappointed when you didn't ask me in."

"I don't want to rush things." "I just wanted a cup of coffee, but apparently you had very different things on _your_ mind." He put his forehead against hers and leaned in a little. She walked past him and grabbed his sling.

"Put. It. On." He sighed and put the sling on.

"I didn't know you would be so nurse-y. If only I'd known before." He grinned. She plopped down in the couch.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you not use your right arm." He sat down next to her.

"Want to bet you'll be begging me to use it in 10 minutes?" She turned bright red.

"Jethro!"

"What?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Gibbs!"

"Why? Are you going to leave if I just leave it lying there?"

"I might."

"No you won't. You want to keep an eye on me. Because you like me." She looked away and back at him. Was it just her or was he sitting closer than a second ago? "Just admit you like me." She raised her eyebrows.

"No, I won't"

"Because I want you to?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"No.." He smiled and kissed her.

"I like you Kate." He kissed her again, more passionately this time. "I like you a lot." A small sound escaped her mouth. He moved his mouth to her neck. "I love you, Kate." That definitely shook her out of it.

"You what? One date? And you just say so comfortable?"

"I've been practicing those three words for a while now. I like to believe that it wasn't a coincidence you woke up not to long after I said them to you."

"You told me you loved me before I was awake." He smiled. "Well?"

"That wasn´t a question. But yes, I told you I love you before. But the meaning hasn't change now you're awake. You just react worse to them."

"Ignoring it is better?"

"You were moving your eyes when I told you, that's not ignoring."

"You know, never mind. Let's get you into bed. I have an early morning."

"Why do you have to get up early." She walked away and sighed.

"I've got an appointment at NCIS. To see if I can get recertified soon." She automatically walked into his guest bedroom. "If I hear you going downstairs I will handcuff you to your bed." He raised his eyebrows. "Not like that! Get your mind out off the gutter!"


	3. Did you sleep with your hunky exboss?

**A/N It****'s really too bad some off you are anonymous reviewers. I cant reply and say thank you. So anyway, thank you for reviewing. This is gonna sound really sad but it really makes my day! Sorry for the day-late update, I totally forgot it yesterday. With my dad's birthday and all, april fool's, go figure. Having a bit off writers block with chap 5,but I'm sure two weeks is enough time to figure something out.**

_Previously:_

"_I've got an appointment at NCIS. To see if I can get recertified soon." She automatically walked into his guest bedroom. "If I hear you going downstairs I will handcuff you to your bed." He raised his eyebrows. "Not like that! Get your mind out off the gutter!"_

"I don't want you to join NCIS again, what if you get shot again?" Kate stopped eating her breakfast for a second.

"I'm not the one wearing a sling.."

"But you can get seriously hurt, Kate."

"You are seriously hurt, Gibbs."

"Stop returning my questions."

"Start giving me good reasons."

He sighed, there was no way his was going to win this argument. "Being worried isn't a good reason?"

"Well, no not really."

"It's my reason."

"I have an appointment to get my physical today." She tried to end this now slightly heated argument.

"You said it was to _see_ if you could get recertified."

"Well, I'm trying to get recertified." It was silent for a minute or so before Kate spoke again. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back." She walked towards the stairs but turned around just before she reached them. "And don't you dare come check up on me. Or work on that boat.."

"I'm looking forward to those handcuffs." He yelled after her.  
>Kate's phone rang, but she was still in the shower. For a second Gibbs wondered if she would get mad if he answered her phone. "Kate's phone" 'It might be important' he thought to himself.<p>

"_Jethro is that you?" it was Rachel on the other end._

"Hey Rachel, yeah it's me. Kate's in the shower, do you want me to call her out?"

"_Uuhm, no. It's not that important. So you're at her house?"_

He smiled. He couldn't decide if was curiosity or concern was why Rachel asked. "Nope, she came over late last night."

"_And she stayed at your place?" She sounded surprised._

"Yep, threatened to handcuff me too."

"_She, what?" Kate had a lot of explaining to do after this phone call. _

Gibbs heard a lot of noise upstairs and some cursing. "I gotta go, sounds like she's done showering. I will tell her you called?"

"_Yes, please do that."_

They exchanged pleasantries and he hang up the phone just as she came down the stairs. "So you made a lot of noise up there. I almost came up to check on you."

"I stubbed my toe, it hurt."

That definitely made him laugh. "Your sister called. We had a nice conversation" He handed her the phone. "Do you want some more orange juice?"

"What did you say to her?" Her tone was threatening.

"I was very nice to her, you should call her back though. Sounded like she had some questions she wanted to ask you. She was surprised you were here." He looked up with feigned innocence when he heard her gasp. "That was not a secret? Was it?"

"I hate you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I totally, utterly loathe you right now!." She looked at her watch. "And now I'm running late, thanks." She grabbed her coat before she walked out the door. Gibbs waited 5 minutes before grabbing his keys and leaving.

As soon as she got into the car she put her phone in the handsfree-set and called her sister. It didn't take her long to pick up, Kate figured she was waiting by the phone.

"_Is this my sister or her boyfriend she spent the night with, which she didn't exactly told me when she said 'I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow'."  
><em>  
>"Rach," Kate tried, but Rachel just kept talking.<p>

_"You could've just said you were going to sleep with your hunky ex-boss. Tell me, is he in as good a shape as he looks? Or did he disappoint you?"_

"Rach," Kate tried again.

"_Because sometimes men of a certain age can't deliver, but Kate that's one of the reasons you have to be glad you live in this century. Because there are lots of things a man.." _

"RACHEL! O MY GOD! Shut up!" Kate shrieked.

"_Ok.." Rachel secretly smiled._

"He is not a certain age! And I did not sleep with him. I spent the night in his guest bedroom."

"_So when exactly did you handcuff him?" 'Ok, so that's not exactly what Jethro said, but close enough.' She thought._

"Did he? AAAH, I'm going to kill that man when I come home." She gripped the steering wheel real tight. Did she just call Jethro's place home?

"_Home, huh? So either he's a burglar or you like his place, a lot."_

When Kate parked her car at NCIS she was grateful she had an excuse to hang up on her nosy sister. "Rach, I gotta go. I'm at NCIS. We'll talk?"

"_Oh yes we will Caitlin."_

"Bye Rach," She hang up her phone stepping into the NCIS elevator. It sure felt great to be back, well she wasn't exactly back but close enough. For now.

After she had her physical done, she walked into the bullpen. She hadn't really talked to Tony since she woke up, and she sure had a lot of questions. "Hey Tony"

"Kate, it's nice seeing you around here. A little weird, but nice."

"It's nice to see you too Tony" She smiled at him. "So tell me, Ziva, how'd that happen?"

"Well, it just did I guess.. And then she got pregnant and didn't tell me. Then I punched Gibbs for thinking he kissed her."

"Hold on, you punched Gibbs?" She full out laughed. "Bet that felt real good right?"

"Very, until I found out I am a complete idiot."

"Did he punch you back?" She was hopeful. It would definitely be what he deserved, punching Gibbs, now who's that crazy..

"No he did not, but what are you doing here?"

"Had my physical. I saw you sitting here and thought I'd come talk to you for a minute. Where's Ziva at anyway?"

Tony sighed. "Israel.."

"You don't sound too happy."

"Of course I don't look too happy! She took Kaylee. To 'show' her father. I would've gone with her but Jenny wouldn't let me."

"Sucks, so now it's just you."

"Yes, I'm totally bored at home."

"Dinozzo get back to work." It was Gibbs. He didn't notice Kate, from his point of view she was standing behind the TV.

"Gibbs, go back home." It was Kate.

"Nope." He sat down behind his desk.

She moved to stand beside him. "Gibbs, you know what the doctors said. You need rest, they even said bed rest. Now, I'm not forcing you to stay in your bed, but right now I'm definitely forcing you to go home and rest."

He looked at her for a moment. "Well, at least I can work on my boat at home." He smiled at her.

"No, no you are not going to be working on your boat any time sooner then you are going to be working here."

"Kate.."

"No, don't you 'Kate' me." She folded her arms. And Gibbs wasn't sure if she was pissed or upset. "You got shot, you can't be running around when you were shot 3 days ago. Your stitches popped the day before yesterday. I am worried about you, what if you bleed out? Or you can do lasting nerve damage."

"Kate, is it really that important to you that I stay home a week?"

"Yes, Jethro. It is, because I care for you."

"Fine, I'll go home. But I'm not going to stay in bed."

"Ok, but promise me you won't work on your boat."

"Only if you go out to dinner with me tonight. You know, to entertain me."

"Deal" She kissed his cheek. "Pick me up at 7" She said as she walked past his desk. "Bye Tony!" She waived as she stepped into the elevator.

**A/N I've read some T stories where people where bitching about it being M. This is NOT M.** **Because if you've read some off the M stuff out there.. Just making sure you know..**


	4. Maybe you would like to, cover yourself?

_Previously:  
><em>_"Only if you go out to dinner with me tonight. You know, to entertain me."_

"_Deal" She kissed his cheek. "Pick me up at 7" She said as she walked past his desk. "Bye Tony!" She waived as she stepped into the elevator._

Kate slammed the door shut. Gibbs just stood there, surprised. "Kate?" He had no idea what he did wrong. "Kate can you open the door so we can, talk?" No answer. "Kate, open the door or I will kick it in."

"Don't you dare kick the door in!"

"Can you at least open it so I can talk to you?"

"You can talk to me now just fine." 'I can't believe it, how can he do this to me!'

"I'm not going to talk to you like this Kate.."

"Then you might as well go away, cause there's no way in hell you're coming inside."

"Kate, can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Kate opened the door on a crack. "Seriously? Jerk.." She slammed the door and Gibbs heard her lock it. "Kate? Damn Kate.." He wasn't sure what he should do, should he stay here or should he go home and wait for her to call him? He decided that waiting here would show Kate that he does love her. So he sat down, his back against Kate's front door.

Kate listened by the door, when she didn't hear him leave she went upstairs. Her guest bedroom had a front-view. She could always keep an eye on the front door from there. She wasn´t surprised when she saw him sitting against the front door. It was cold outside, maybe she should let him in. 'No, he has been a complete jerk. He can freeze out there.' She went to put on her pyjamas. He would probably leave sometime soon anyway, right? She looked out the window again. He was still sitting there. 'I'll go bring him a blanket.' She opened her closet, grabbed a blanket and walked downstairs. She put the blanket on the ground and opened the door.

"Gibbs, go home. It's cold you'll freeze!" She was clearly still pissed

"If you're so afraid I'll freeze, let me in. It's pretty warm inside your house." He smiled at her, hoping it would convince her.

"There is no way you're coming inside after tonight." She walked inside to grab the blanket, but left the door open. Gibbs saw his opportunity and stepped inside. Kate slammed the blanket in his chest and pushed him outside.  
>"If you decide to leave just leave the blanket on my porch."<p>

"Kate, just let me in. I can explain it to you."

"Explain what Gibbs? How you apparently went on a date with someone else after you told me you loved me? No, it does not work like that. You can either tell me you love me, or you can go out with other women. You can't do both!"

"But it was NCIS business." Kate tried to close the door but he put his foot between it and the doorpost.

"You are on sick leave, Gibbs." She shoved him and closed the door.

Gibbs sighed, she was so stubborn. He could break into her house and explain it. But that wouldn't win him any points. Breaking and Entering isn't exactly what women find attractive or nice. So he only had one option right now, waiting.

Kate went inside, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She was tossing and turning for the first hour. After that her thoughts overwhelmed her. 'It's really cold, I could at least let him sleep on the couch if he didn't want to go home before explaining to me. Because I'm definitely not going to let him explain.' She could always call Tony, if Gibbs was working he would know.

"Tony Dinozzo" Kate noticed he sounded really out of breath.

"Tony, I'm not waking you am I?" She glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 2 am.

"No, Kate, you didn't wake me" He laughed and panted a little.

"Tony, are you drunk?'

"Very, but why did you call?'

"Tony, do you know if Gibbs is secretly working for NCIS?"

"Yeah, ofcourse, you didn´t think he could sit still.. Crap, you're Kate. You're not supposed to know. Don't tell him it was me!"

"Don't worry, Tony." She heard kissing noises and someone else panting. "OMG! Tony are you having sex?"

"Well, Kate. Now that you're asking, I'm getting there. Is that all?" She could hear the humour in his voice. And if he wasn't so incredibly drunk he definitely wouldn't have picked up the phone.

"Omg, ok. I'm hanging up on you now. I do not want to hear this."

She hang up the phone, she didn't feel like closing this conversation properly and she was pretty sure he just wanted to go on with, his business.

She took a breath, gathered all her courage and went downstairs.  
>"Fine Jethro, you can come in and explain. I'm not going to have any sleep with you out here."<p>

Tony woke in bed as the sun shone through a crack in the curtains. He opened his eyes but closed them just as fast. He raised his hand to let it rest on his head. 'What exactly did I do last night?' He looked at the alarm and noticed it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. He and Ziva would have another hour to make love. He took another look at the clock. 'That's not my clock.' He thought to himself. He looked around and noticed it wasn't his room. He looked to the left and what he saw made him jump out of bed. That definitely woke her up.

"Tony? Ouch my head!" She looked at him. "You're in my bedroom, and you are naked." He looked down and quickly grabbed a pillow.

"Maybe you would like to" He motioned towards her naked body. "Cover yourself up a little more." She quickly grabbed a blanket. "Abby, what happened last night?"


End file.
